pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Campaign (October 26, 2016)
Welcome to the Prism Force: Galactic Campaign, a time where you could watch your favorite Prism Force member being stupid and huge idiots while doing a campaign for new singles and albums by the group, live performances, interviews with fellow idols and even concerts. Have a good time watching these PriFo idiots do stuff real life Jpop idols do. Sumire: Meganee-san? Camera people? Where did they all go? Our program is about to start! Ichigo: Geez...have they forgotten that our third GC is today, satsu? Mikan: But they left a television for us, nano. Sumire: Television? Alright! Yurika: Oneechan! It's not a right time for us to watch any television. We need to find Meganee-san and the rest of the staff. Sumire: B-but we have no idea where they are or where did they go! Yurika: That is why we're looking for them. (Yurika tries to open the door but it's locked) Yurika: That's funny. I don't remember the door being locked. (The lights in the room suddenly went out and the television turned on by itself.) Prism Force: AHHHH!!! Huh?! Layla: My hair glows, remember? Rest of Prism Force: OH?! Nozomi: H-how d-did th-that television t-turned on? Mikan: Mikan didn't see anyone near the television and Yurika pulled Sumire away from it, nano. Nozomi: S-so... News Anchor: BREAKING NEWS!! A mysterious asteroid from space fell at Parajuku Central Park and is now spreading a virus that turns anyone affected by it into zombies. More specifically, it affected Studio 514. So people in that studio, it's best if you... (The news anchor was attacked by a zombie) Prism Force: EHHHHH?!! News Anchor: (now turned zombie) Bleh! Fue!! Guet autofu hiya! (The camera stopped rolling causing static. The television turned off by itself as well.) Yayoi: Asteroid? Zombies? Who would believe such thing?! Nozomi: B-but didn't you see what happened to the news anchor? Yayoi: Nozomi, chill! Probably it's just a skit or something to scare people. Akane: What's even more strange is that the specific location is at Studio 514, the studio we're in now. Nozomi: NO!!!! GET US OUT OF HERE!! *tries to open the door but is locked.* Ann: Nozokun, opening the door is useless. We'll just have to figure out a smart way to get out of here. Sumire: Bad thing this room has no windows. Yayoi: I still don't believe all this zombie stuff. ???: Bleh... Nozomi: What's that noise? Sango: I see it's probably coming from here. Klara: Sango!! Don't!! (A zombie Meganee tries to grab Sango as he reaches for a wall.) Klara: Sango!! Ann: I got this! Astral Gift of the constellation Aquila, I use you! Aquila Missile! (Ann uses her Aquila Missile to shoot zombie Meganee and save Sango.) Klara: Sango, are you okay? Sango: I'm fine. Thanks Ann. Ann: No problem. Just try to not let curiosity get the best of you. Sumire: That's it! We can use our Astral Gifts to get us out of here! Ichigo: Yes, but we need a plan, satsu! Sumire: Right! We can just break through the walls. Yurika: Yeah, and pay for it. Sumire: Do you think we have time to think about payments at a time like this? We have Klara so let's break this wall to pieces! Nozomi: B-but we have to go to the hall that has no zombies in it. Sumire: Ann, can you scan the area and see the hall that hasn't any. Ann: I got this. (Ann scans the whole studio building and ended up with a printed conclusion.) Ann: Here, we can use this as our guide. Sumire: An updating map! That way we can avoid the zombies that will go our way. Miele: I have a cure as well. I knew we might need this. Sango: Nice Miele! *thumbs up* Mikan: Mikan is ready, nano! Nozomi: I'm not. Sumire: How about saying our group motto for motivation stuff. (Rest of Prism Force nods their heads. They llace their hands in a circle formation.) Prism Force: Unlocking dreams, beyond the galaxy! Sumire: Alright, let's wipe those zombies out! Ann: (shoots the side of the wall that has no zombies.) This way! (The rest of Prism Force follows Ann. Sumire takes the lead spot and guides the rest.) Layla: Zombie alert! Sumire: Miele, test drive. Miele: B-but I need her to stay in one place. Sumire: I got this. Corona Borealis Rope, tie her up! (Sumire's Corona Borealis rope catches the zombie and ties her up.) Miele: Please work. Columba Injector, cure her. (Miele injects the zombie and was turned back to normal.) ???: Eh?! Wh-what happened? Miele: Oneechan?! Arachne: Miele? Better go! (Lady Arachne takes her leave.) Miele: Oneechan! Be careful! Nozomi: Yayoi, now do you believe all of this? Yayoi: I guess. Sumire: We have to keep moving. Layla keep a look out. Layla: Okay....Kiya!! Zombie alert!! And a swarm of them trying to get us! Nozomi: NO!!! NO!!! I DON'T WANNA DE!!! Yurika: Me as well. Mikan: Gelo Shoot! Gelo Shoot! They're not decreasing, nano! Ichigo: General!! What now?!! Sumire: I don't know! Yurika: Oneechan!! You're the leader so think of some plan to get us out of here!! (The swarm of zombies surrounds Prism Force, giving them no chance of escaping.) Prism Force: AHHHH!!! (Suddenly, a bell rang.) Meganee: Pingpong! I'm afraid it's over now. Prism Force: (sync) Over?! What over?! (The 'zombies' took off their costumes and are revealed to just be ordinary people.) Haruka: Okaasan, I mean, Mikan-chan! Kululu: Happy Halloween! We did trick all of you there, kulu~ Mikan: Haruka-chan? Klara: Kululu? Sumire: Everyone? Miele: B-but, what about Oneechan? As if she got affected by my cure. Arachne: Magic? Used that when you injected me to make you believe that it works. However, I'm proud for my little sister for doing such a great deed. Miele: Thank you. (Yuu flies to Yayoi and Yayoi gave him a hug.) Yayoi: Eh?! Even Yuu too. I knew there is no such thing. Nozomi: ALL OF YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!! Ann: Nozokun, it's over now, so calm down now. I'm sure that zombie I did hit was a lrank too. Meganee: We even recorded every thing that happened during our prank for you. All in the system, er, camera. Sumire: NO WAY!!! Meganee: Oh, don't you have an announcement to make Prism Force involving your first single? Sumire: Ah! I see. Well if you look at the thing that Mikan is holding, that will be the cover for our first single. Mikan: Yes, nano! It will be released on January 14, 2017 so please make sure you get a copy, nano! Sumire: And since we're running out of time thanks to the people here who are trying to give us a jumpscare, we'll then see you next time. Prism Force: Happy Halloween and bye~ ---- (Furawa, Squi and ChuChu were watching the segment) Furawa: Squi, ChuChu-san, have you ever wondered what is it like to be in a horror film, flo? Squi: No idea, squi. ChuChu: Me as well, chu. (The power unexpectedly turned off.) Furawa: Me and my big mouth, flo!! Category:Galactical Campaign Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Prism Force Category:Roleplays